


Studies And Sleeping

by CaptainDunsel



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDunsel/pseuds/CaptainDunsel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy was working on an essay late into the night - yet again, and Jim decided to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studies And Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all - one thing you need to know for this fic; Jim Kirk and Leonard McCoy were (are) roommates in the Academy. So, um... here's some fluff, I hope you enjoy!

Jim sat up on the bed, his eyes barely open - he didn't want to be awake at this hour, but there he was, rubbing his eyes to get them open. Even if he didn't yet know what it was, he was vaguely aware something was off, and that was keeping him away from the sleep he so desperately needed.  
A shimmer of light seeped into the bedroom through the slightly open door, and even in his _'just-woken-up'_ -state it didn't take Jim too long to figure out what was up - beside himself, and as confirmed by the empty side of the bed, someone else who shouldn't have been.  
McCoy was working on an essay late into the night - _yet again,_ and Jim decided to do something about it.

He threw his covers off, got out of bed and quietly made his way to the kitchenette - he stopped at the doorway and leant against the doorframe with his arms crossed on his chest. McCoy was sitting at the table, his back facing the door, hunched over his work. There was a pile of books next to him on the table - real, bound paper books, and Jim knew this had to stop.

He sneaked up to the kitchen table, and managed to do it so that McCoy didn't notice him coming - he was too focused on his work. Jim made a mental sigh.  
Then he sneaked in very close, and bent down to kiss the side of other man's neck.  
"Jim, what are you..." McCoy muttered, surprisingly calm about being interrupted, but couldn't say anything more as Jim was moving onto kiss his jawline, his hands sliding down McCoy's shoulders to wrap loosely around him - McCoy instinctively leant back on the chair, a small moan escaping from his lips as he extended his neck to allow Jim a better access, and Jim smiled into the kisses he was gently planting along McCoy's jawline. Finally McCoy turned his head to the side so Jim's lips could touch his - Jim pulled his hands away from McCoy's shoulders and slid them to his side, proceeding to grab handfuls of the doctor's shirt instead. McCoy closed his eyes as Jim bit his lip and smiled into the kiss.

Slowly Jim straightened from his bent-down position, never breaking their kiss, thus getting McCoy to follow him and stand up from the chair. Never ceasing the kisses Jim slowly walked backwards, towards the bedroom, his hand moving to cup McCoy's face while the other searched for one to hold - their fingers intertwined and McCoy's free hand found a place on the curve of Jim's hip, sliding onto his back to pull them closer.

At a suitable spot, Jim suddenly spun them around, broke the kiss and pushed McCoy - who ended up lying on the bed. Before he had time to do anything Jim fell on top of him and wrapped his limbs around McCoy. The doctor stared at him and laughed a little.  
"Okay, Jim, funny, but I've got to get back to work," he said, trying to push Jim off him, but the younger man wouldn't budge.  
"No, can't move, sleeping," Jim muttered, rubbing his cheek against McCoy's chest. "You're not," McCoy replied, to which Jim responded by making fake snoring sounds.  
McCoy rolled his eyes.  
"Jim, _seriously_ , my paper's due tomorrow," he said, trying to wiggle away from Jim's grasp, but the younger man just squeezed him tighter.  
"No, Bones, sleep," he mumbled.  
" _Jim...!_ " McCoy groaned, trying to push Jim off, but all it did was make Jim cling on to him tighter - then McCoy only pushed harder and soon they ended up having a little wrestling match. And despite his best efforts McCoy soon lost that fight, because somehow Jim had managed to get all the doctor's limbs in his hold.   
" _Fine_ ," McCoy snorted, "But you will tell my teacher why my essay is late and that it's your responsibility".  
"Yes, yes," Jim mumbled, pressing his face harder against McCoy's chest, "I _always_ take responsibility".  
"You _never_ do, and that's why I am always behind on my work, trying to take care of not only _my_ responsibilities..." McCoy argued, but got interrupted by Jim's lips on his.

It was a slow kiss that Jim gently broke and pulled back, looking sleepily at McCoy with hooded eyelids. He then lowered his head back to McCoy's chest.  
"Can't listen now, sleeping," he muttered, and as if to emphasise his words, Jim let out a huge yawn, which made McCoy laugh - then he sighed.  
"Fine," he said, this time with a small smile on his lips, gently ruffling Jim's hair and settling into a more comfortable position.  
"Good night Jim".  
"Good night Bones," Jim mumbled as McCoy wrapped his - now freed - arm around his shoulders and sighed almost contently.  
The younger man grinned victoriously as he felt McCoy's breathing slowly becoming heavy and even as the exhausted doctor fell asleep.


End file.
